


Flowers In the Rain

by SirenDreams



Series: Red Strings [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Modern AU, Angst, Breakup AU, F/M, Modern AU, just something written as backstory to an upcoming fic, tw death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: In the wake of his father’s death Shikamaru takes on a new responsibility and ends a relationship as he grieves. (Modern AU, Shikamaru/OC)





	Flowers In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been YEARS since I’ve written for this fandom so I offer my sinceriest apologies for any mistakes. This is just a short thing written in one go as a backstory piece to another modern au fic I’ll be posting soon.
> 
> Also sorry for the angst? I was in a mood.
> 
> *As of 3/25/19 OC's name has been changed. Kasumi is now Kazumi to keep her consistent with my upcoming canon-verse AU

“Stop here.”

“Sir Nara,” the driver begins slowly, “my job is to get you to the airport on time. As newly appointed head of Nara Tech Corp, it’s imperative that you don’t miss your flight. Your plane for Sunakagure departs at-“

“Three p.m. which means we have an hour and twenty minutes until my flight leaves. From a private airport, where my luggage has already been checked and is waiting to be transferred to the plane.” His gaze meets that of the driver’s in the mirror. “We have time for two quick stops. This will be ten minutes at most and the next, five.”

“Sir-“

“Hideo, please. It’s something I need to do before I leave. I won’t be back for three months… This has to be done before I leave Kohana.”

Shikamaru heaves a sigh as the town car glides seamlessly into street parking and idles at the curb. It’s more work to do it this way. He knows this. It would’ve been far easier to just call and send them for delivery after he left. Then again, Ino would know his personal business and chew him out the second he got back to town.

… Not that it would make much of a difference this way either. By sundown tomorrow, everyone would know. Yet at that time tomorrow, he’d be in Sunakagure trapped in meetings where phones were frowned upon and checking emails during a meeting was unheard of. No, Ino could speculate but by the time word got around he’d be gone and able to bluff until the weekend.

“Sir Nara?”

“Back in ten, Hideo.”

* * *

The bell above the door chimes as it opens and closes, a cheery voice calling out in response “Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers! How may we assist you?”. The voice is followed by the scent of cinnamon and vanilla and glimpse of platinum hair as Ino rounds a display.

“Oh, Shikamaru! What brings you here?”

“Just a quick stop before I head out of town.” He shoves his hands into the pockets of his slacks, fingertips drumming idly on his wallet. “I need your expertise.”

“Oh?” Her tone is playful, teasing even. “Making a declaration of love to Kazumi before you go?”

The mention of her name brings his movements to a halt and suddenly the flower shop is too small and stifling. 

“Am I really doing this?” He mutters, thinking aloud with his gaze to the ceiling. It’s a coward’s way out, true, but logical. If he’s going to cause her pain the least he can do is soften the blow. “how do you say ‘I’m sorry’ with flowers?”

“Purple Hyacinths should do the trick, though that says ‘I’m sorry, please forgive me’. Is that what you’re going for?”

“I need the biggest bouquet of those you have.” He pulls out his wallet and hands Ino his card. “Black ribbon around it if you don’t mind.”

Ino reluctantly takes the card and makes her way to the register where she rings up his purchase and then beckons him over to return the card. She studies him before gathering the flowers and paper, reading his posture. As she wraps the vibrant blossoms in paper, weaving the black ribbon around the bundle, she watches her childhood friend with careful eyes and catalogues his behavior.

The way he stiffened when she mentioned Kazumi’s name. The sudden stop on the way out of town. The specific requests for the bouquet.

When the flowers are securely cradled and artfully arranged- her time to study him cut short- she walks around the counter and hesitantly holds out the arrangement. “Did you two get in a fight or something?”

“Not exactly. Thanks for the flowers, Ino. See you in three months!” 

The bells chimes once more and Shikamaru is gone before she can ask any further questions.

* * *

“One more stop, Hideo.” He rattles off the address without looking up, carefully laying the flowers down on the seat and picking up a notepad and pen from the door pocket. “I’ll be brief. Just need to drop something off.”

Silence falls as the car shifts into gear, pulling away from the curb and back into traffic. The soft music playing from the speakers is soon muffled by gently falling rain and the scratch of a pen on paper.

_Kazumi,_

_Everyone handles grief differently and I am no exception. I’ve been withdrawn, gone often, inattentive. The makings of an awful-_

He tears the paper from the pad and crumples it before throwing it to the side.

_Kazumi,_

_I can’t be the man I was or the man you want me to be. My father is dead and I have new role. One I never wanted but one I must accept to make my-_

He tears off another paper. Starts again, and again, and again. Until the backseat is littered with paper balls of ways to say she’s better without him. Ways to explain that he’s never wanted to hurt her like this, that if things were just different, if Shikaku were still here…

There are so many ways to say it. Ways that will hurt less and yet, in the end, he is left with the way that hurts most of all. 

He folds the note with shaking hands, tucking it amongst the bright blossoms just as the car comes to a halt. He grabs the bouquet and exits the vehicle, grateful that the lights of her home are dim and that her car isn’t in the drive. Signs she isn’t home and he doesn’t have to face her.

He ducks beneath the roof of her porch and rests the flowers against the door, before turning to go back to the car. Telling himself all the while that this is for the best, even as his gaze catches on the bed of jasmine at the edge of porch- his first gift to her. His resolve falters even more at the footsteps, but by the time the door creaks open he’s in the car and giving orders to head to the airport.

He doesn’t look back. 

He can’t.

Not when he knows the way her smile will crumple, how her bright eyes will dim as the tears well. The way the rain spattered note will shake in her hands.

No, he can’t witness it.

He already knows the jasmine and hyacinth, the flowers in the rain, will haunt him forever.

_Kazumi,_

_I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry._

_— Shikamaru_


End file.
